Multi-chip modules may contain one or more power semiconductor chips and one or more chips operating in the standard power (i.e., non-power) regime. In such multi-chip modules, the power semiconductor chip is often controlled or monitored by the standard power chip, which may be, for example, a chip containing logic circuitry.
Typically, when such chips with different power requirements are integrated in the same module, the chips are arranged such that it is easy to electrically interconnect the chips within the module in order to facilitate internal routing.